Beards on the Run 6 – The Letter
Transcript guy, driving: Hey guys! wakes from sleeping in the backseat, Jeff is behind him. Matt is eating a sandwich in the front passenger seat. Check it out!! driver guy jerks in his seat. The van does a backflip, landing back on the road. The driver guy looks pleased, gives a thumbs-up. Matt is just staring at him, frozen. Craig is looking at him, horrified. Jeff begins to puke. Waiter beard intro Hey beardlovers. Welcome to the si... peeks out from behind the passenger seat, facing Craig. What are you... what are you looking at? Matt: Just watching. Okay. Welcome to the sixth tour video. impediment clone: Wheoh you twavelling to cuwwentwee Wheezy Waitow? Currently we're between... Matt: I like it when you do that voice! Currently we're between Pittsburgh and Baltimore. A few nights ago we played in Columbus. on screen: Columbus, OH. Shot of Columbus audience waving and cheering. I didn't get a good shot of the crowd in Pittsburgh but here are some Canadians. on screen: Pittsburgh, PA. Corey Vidal, Shannon, and MattG124 are standing together. Craig: Hey Canadians, thanks for coming to the show. all start talking at once. Then look at each other. Shannon: Oh. Corey: Oh. MattG124: Oh, sorry. Shannon: Sorry. Corey: Sorry. MattG124: Sorry. No, no, you go first. Shannon: No I'm sorry. to MattG124: No, go ahead. It's okay. to MattG124: You go ahead. MattG124: No, no no. You go first. You were here first. Corey: Sorry. Please. Please. Sorry. MattG124: Ladies first, sorry. Shannon: No, no, I'm sorry. MattG124: I'm sorry. in the van Craig: We also did a performance for the ra.... phone starts ringing Matt Oh, one second. phone Hello? Yeah, he did the voice. Oh I don't know. Hehehehe. Yeah. Haha. Alright, you're good to go, funny man. Craig: We also did a performance for 92.1 WPTS in Pittsburgh of the band playing with title on screen: airs Saturday 9am-11 am And that's going to air on Saturday. Matt: Did you tell them about the radio show? Craig: Yeah, I told them. Matt: YEAH! up phone and talks into it again Yeah, he told them about the radio show. Who is this?!! My number's unlisted. Oh. Alright. Bye, Mom. Craig: And now we're on our way to Baltimore to finally meet up with YouTube sensation Mike Lombardo and play at the Sidebar Tavern tonight. 8 o'clock. Yesterday on screen over Craig's mouth: 2 days ago I forgot to put the 'h' in for Pittsburgh so I added one to Baltimore. to title on screen that reads 'Balthimore' Matt: Nerdgasm! Craig: And tomorrow night we're playing in New York, also with Mike Lombardo, at Local 269 in the Lower East Side. Matt: Sellout! behind passenger seat again on screen: Later that evening in Baltimore and Matt stand next to a building talking. Craig: McNulty got really drunk... Matt: Yeah Craig: Right? Matt: Yeah Craig: And he was talking to this waitress... You gotta see the show. Matt: Alright. runs up. Sam: Hey guys. Craig: You're late. Matt: Hey. How are you? Sam: I'm late? I'm sorry. Craig: Why are you running to venues anyway? Matt: Yeah. Sam: I got that... I got the death threat, remember? note out of his pocket Matt: No. grabbing the note: Death threat. Sam: Yeah. laughs and reads the note. of the note reads it aloud: Dear Sam, growling 5 dollars growling Death Theat growling Regards, Chewbacca. Matt: Who's Chewbacca? Sam: You know... Matt: Oh yeah! effect. Title on screen: Two weeks ago. Matt is typing on his phone. Matt: Dear Chewbacca, Remember in Tour de Beard when you gave me that five dollars? effect. Title on screen: Two years ago. Matt picks up a bill from the pavement. Matt: My five dollars. upwards I'll never forget you... Charlie. effect. Matt is typing on his phone. Matt: Well, Sam stole it. Can I have another five dollars? As I understand it, you are honor bound to kill him. Thanks. effect. Back to present time. to Sam: Chewbacca wants to kill you because you stole my five dollars. Sam: I didn't steal your five dollars. Matt: I know! That's what makes it so weird. Hey, man, I didn't know he'd be honor bound to kill you. I don't know Wookie culture. I'm from Minnesota. Not Kashyyyk. shakes his head and walks away to Craig: Hey, can I, uh, borrow five dollars, buddy? walks away Hey man! banging on the steering column: Bang bang bang the ignition, that last scene had too much exposition. Waiter video game outro graphic can be seen as winker plays the outro theme on her accordion. Winks (accordion note) And now we're in a tunnel. moving through the tunnel. Stay on target! else in the van: I was gonna say that. Laughter Recurring themes tour video, Driftless Pony Club, beardlovers, speech impediment clone, wink Wink Wink submitted by http://youtube.com/soxfan3030. Related videos The clip of Matt getting the five dollars back from Chewbacca comes from Tour de Beard 14: The End.